


Yellow in Chains

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, i guess?, it was more cronus is a dick thing, less hate-y though, more abuse-y, non-con, possibly blackrom?, somewhat abuse?, this isn't an accurate bdsm thing, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Yellow in Chains

Cronus grinned down at the psychic beneath him, lips spread wide to show off pointed teeth. Mituna’s helmet had been cast aside long ago; a gag instead was tied around his head, the fabric resting on top of Mituna’s tongue. Shackles held Mituna’s hands above his head, attaching him to the headboard, limiting almost all mobility. The same type of bonds held Mituna’s ankles, holding his legs spread and taut. All of Mituna was simply spread out for Cronus; most of Mituna was covered in a yellow: his face, his neck, the top of his torso was all covered in yellow blush; his nook and bulge excreted a yellow liquid with the viscosity of honey; there were places at Mituna’s ankles and wrists where the bindings had cut into his skin, leaving yellow blood to drip down his arms, to pool in small drops at his feet.

Cronus’s shirt lay on the ground, cast away, but he simply sat between Mituna’s thighs, fingers tracing over Mituna’s body, sometimes with a sense of care, sometimes digging his fingernails into Mituna’s skin. Whenever Mituna whimpered, Cronus’s hand would crack against his skin, and more yellow would well up under Mituna’s gray skin.

“Quiet,” Cronus hissed. Mituna closed his mouth around the gag and nodded, eager, trying so desperately to please. Cronus could see that, could see Mituna’s weakness, and laughed. “You’d do anything I asked, wvouldn’t you, Captor? Anything at all.” Cronus brought his head down and bit into Mituna’s skin, halfway up his thigh. A choked cry came from Mituna’s throat, but it died swiftly. Cronus crowed, wiping blood from his lips. “That is, if you wvere evwen smart enough to do so.” Cronus kissed Mituna’s hipbone, his fingers trailing up Mituna’s sides. Cronus crouched above Mituna and pulled at his hair. “But 8ROKEN’S wvhat you havwe to be to get a bit of attention, and you’re the most fucked up of all of us, aren’t you?” Cronus bit into Mituna’s shoulder. Mituna stifled a cry. “Wvell, maybe. There is, of course, Kurloz … and Meulin … and Damara … so you aren’t actually all the special, nowv are you?”

Cronus went back down Mituna’s body, fingernails digging yellow trails down Mituna’s skin. Cronus stopped at Mituna’s waist. “You wvant this, don’t you?” Whatever Mituna’s response, it was left incomprehensible because of the gag. Cronus rolled his eyes. “Nod your head, you fucking mental patient,” Cronus growled. Mituna rapidly nodded his head, and Cronus grinned. “Good.”

Cronus quickly discarded of his own pants and underwear before unlocking the chains around Mituna’s ankles. Cronus threw Mituna’s legs over his shoulders; Mituna at least had the sense to keep his ankles up to allow Cronus room. This had always been the dance; Mituna had learned the moves.

Cronus’s fingers danced over Mituna’s nook. Mituna squirmed beneath him. Cronus chuckled, only bothering to hastily stretch Mituna; they had gone down this road before, and Mituna could handle it. _Well,_ Cronus grinned. _He never complained._

Cronus was in and out quickly. He had always taken more pleasure in giving out pain than sex, and Mituna had been on the edge almost since they had started. Mituna collapsed against the bed, covered in yellow and purple. Cronus stood and, after quickly undoing Mituna’s bonds, walked briskly to the connected bathroom. Mituna knew Cronus didn’t stay afterward. He never did.

Cronus picked up his clothing and washed off, before leaving. He didn’t look at Mituna; he didn’t say a word. Sometimes, Mituna wished things were different. Right now, he was too tired to really think, but he did miss the odd temperature the violet-blood; Cronus was always colder than Mituna, and Mituna sometimes found himself wishing he could hold onto the coldness how some people wanted to with warmth.

It would never happen though.

Cronus would never allow it.


End file.
